Red Pens and Empty Coffee Cups
by Leelan Jacobs
Summary: TIMBER IS BACK !Glen Starts teaching the high school english 4 class of his 18yr old wife and ex-stepchildren... no drama right? Wrong!Full and Better summary inside at beginning. Please read, it's ALOT better than it sounds. Rated M for content and safety.
1. Why did she have to play the Bear card?

A/N: I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ANY ONE THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE IS OWNED BY THEMSELVES AND OR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS OT INTENDED. I AM MAKING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING FOR WRITING THIS. ONLY ENTERTAINING MYSELF, AND HOPEFULLY OTHERS...OH BEFORE I FORGET... THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW ANY CURRENT STORYLINES OF THE WWE. Also I have gone back to most of the original story, oh and one more thing... TIMBER IS BACK! :)

As he sat in the office of his new home, Glen Jacobs stared at the home page of his laptop. Bored out of his mind and wondering what he could do about that. Whenever he didn't do anything, it gave him time to think. Too much time to think. About things that were better left undisturbed. Like his divorce, that was finalized about three months ago.

Since he had injured his knee, which required surgery, he found himself with alot more down time. Which is exactly why Mark Calloway, better known as The Undertaker, and his wife Michelle, better known as Michelle McCool, had decided to take him to Vegas for a week. Which was great considering that he had woken up the second morning in bed with some one, which he had no memory of the night before. _Guess you shouldn't drink when your on pain killers._

Thank God it had been Timber Mitchell. She practically grew up with his girls, well ex-step daughters if you want to get technical about it, Devan and Arista. They had all played league softball together since they were in the third grade. At least it hadn't been a complete stranger.

He shifted on the bed and realized that he had all of his clothing on from the night before, except for his pants, he was now wearing a pair of comfortable shorts. _Oh thank you god! Maybe this can all be explained as a friend making sure that another friend was you could take the chicken shit way out...Not an option._

Since Timber was laying on his right shoulder, he ran his left hand, in a tired manner, over his face. Something didn't feel right, he thought he felt a scrape of metal. So he ran his hand over his face again. Still there. Afraid of what he might find, Glenn turned his hand over slowly, only to see a simple silver band around his ring finger. Looking down at Timber, he saw that she had her right hand splayed across his chest and her left hand up by her face.

Reaching over as quietly and gently as he could he lifted her left hand just enough to confirm his fears. _I married my daughters' best friend...so much for explaining it away. _At least it had been someone that he knew.

Deciding to check his email, he shook the memory away and signed onto his yahoo account. '_This ought to kill some time._' "Wow. Now I know I'm loved." No new emails. "You have no unread messages in your inbox. Typical."

Just as he started to navigate away from the page, He glanced up at the inbox count and noticed that it had changed. "Hmm...Probably spam, but I'll check you out anyway."

After clicking on the appropriate tab, he realized that it was from his little sister."Lulu, what are you up to?" Opening the email, he began reading.

**Glen,**

**Hey I know that it's been a while since we have actually spoken to each other. You are a very difficult man to get into contact with mister. *insert mock angry face* Anyway, I'm sure that Mom has already told you, but I'm pregnant... yet again. *Claps enthusiasticly* Unfortunatly, thanks to my diabetes, complications have arose already. My doctors think that it's in my best intrest, as well as the baby's, that I go on bed rest. At least untill it's born, which is roughly going to be around seven months from now. So there will be no one to take care of my classes. I need your help. You are the smartest person that I know...Wow, that could be really good or really bad...take it how you will. I need a really big favor of you. I know that you have some free time on your hands since you're injured, but you don't have to help me if you don't want to... my feelings wont be hurt... *bats eyelashes really fast* Okay I know that you can't actually see me doing that, but you can use your imagination right? Right. Bear, there is no one else that I trust those kids with.**

**All my love;**

**Lulu**

"She had to play the Bear card." His little sister April had called him that ever since she could talk. No one knows why. He didn't even think that she knew why she did it. Either way, the entire family knew that he has been wrapped around her little finger since the moment she was brought home. There was never anything that he wouldn't do for her. There still wasn't.

He clicked reply and responded to her message. After telling her that she was a dirty fighter, he hit he send button. "What am I getting myself into?" It didn't take long for him to get a response. If he were being honest... he was a little afraid to open this one.

After clicking on it, he let it pop up.

**YEA! I knew that you would help me. Okay so I have already graded the most recent papers. I'll leave all of my lesson plans and some notes for you in my desk. I don't think that there's anything that you need to pick up, but then again I know, that you know what your're going to need. If you have any questions regaurding the class, about their behavior or whatever. Such as ' Does John Doe Always act this way or is he just trying to see how far he can push me?' Just shoot me an email or something. Anyway I'll let the principle and the other staff members that need to know what's going on know that I found a replacement.**

**Thanks so much for doing this Bear... I love you.**

**Lulu**

After banging his head on the desk, he closed out of the email and pulled up a search engine. "Staples..." Right after he had clicked the search button, exactly what he had been looking for popped up. "That was easy." Glen had been so interested in what he had been doing, that he had not noticed Timber standing in his office door way.

'Auditioning for a comercial are we?" The sudden sound of her voice caused Glen to jump. Which resulted in him banging his injured knee on the underside of the desk, resulting in him clutching it. Doubling over and his face going red from a mixture of pain as well as lack of oxygen. "Oh my god Glenn! I am so sorry I thought you had heard me knock. Are you okay?"

Moving over to the desk, Timber pu ther hand on his rather large shoulder. "It's okay." His wife looked at the screen and then back at Glenn. "So what were you doing anyway?" That question caused Glen top run his hand over his face. "Probably biting of way more than I can Chew at the moment. Do you remember how my sister is a teacher?"

She looked at him and nodded."April right?"

"Yeah that's the one. Well she just emailed me and asked me to take over her class for the next, oh say nine months. She's not going to be able to teach, because she's pregnant and her doctors have put her on bed rest. So looks like I'm going to be your English four teacher for the year."

He saw Timber's face brighten a little. "When do you start?" He got an evil grin on his face. "Same day you do... tomorrow. So what's up? DId you need something?" Timber shook her head. "No, but I wanted to tell you that dinner is ready."

Glen nodded and got up to follow her down stairs. "I guess we need to run over to Staples or something after we get done. I know you don't have anything survival items I mean supplies, for tomorrow either."

"Haha, sopunds good. Hey Vince isn't going to be pissed about this is he?" They sat down at the tablw and continued their conversation through uot dinner. "No he shouldn't. Right now the doctors gave me a return to training date about six months from now and I wont be able to go back for at LEAST another two so It'll actually work out... I hope."


	2. Well, this is going to be interesting

A/N: I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ANY ONE THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE IS OWNED BY THEMSELVES AND OR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS NOT INTENDED. I AM MAKING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING FOR WRITING THIS. ONLY ENTERTAINING MYSELF, AND HOPEFULLY OTHERS...OH BEFORE I FORGET... THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW ANY CURRENT STORYLINES OF THE WWE.

Timber looked at herself in the huge mirror hanging on the wall of the bathroom and sat down the can of hairspray that she had been using. "That's as good as it's going to get." After unplugging her flat iron, she reached down and picked up a couple of head bands, then held them up to her shirt. They matched her spaghetti strapped shirt perfectly.

Timber sighed and tossed them through the door of the bathroom letting them land on Glen's bed. Well, letting them land on Glen's bed that she should be sharing with him. She picked up a completely different one with a purple bow on it and placed it in her hair. She positioned it to where the bow was even with the place where the part in her hair started. Her hair. That was something that her mother hadn't been to happy about.

"That's an understatment." Her mother had freaked out, when Timber had cut the long tresses that reached past her bottom, off to rest just underneath her jawline in an angled bob that was stacked in the back. For years her mother had refused to let her cut it, except for an occasional trim. She hated upsetting her mother, but she just wanted to be herself and that mess was hard to deal with when she had tuck it uo into her catcher's helmet. That's something that she get's to do with a new team, and some old team mates.

The day that she turned eighteen, Timber Took a trip to vegas with her Aunt Cora for a week. While she was there, she had decided to cut it. When she had returned and her her mother had gotten off from work that evening, she had been furious and yelled for what had seemed like hours. "Why did you cut your hair like that?"

Timber had ran a hand through her hair in frustration. That was when her mother had caught a glimpse of the wedding rings that encirlced Timber's left ring finger. "Why are you wearing a skating rink on a very important finger?" Her mother had closed the distance and jerked Timber's hand closer so that she could examin the rings. "What, did you get married in Vegas too?"

Knowing that her mother was waiting on an answer, Timber gave her one. Albeit in a very small voice. "Yes." Before she had time to blink let alone react, Timber's mother had smacked her across the face. "Well I hope you had fun and know his name and number, because you are no longer welcome here."

That was her mom always judgmental and never forgiving.

That episode just went to show her how much her mom really knew about her or what had been going on in the house for the past six years...nothing what-so-ever. That was when Timber had realized that she could now do what she had been wanting to do for a while. Get the hell out of dodge. "That's perfectly fine with me, because the only reason that I came back was to tell you that I loved you and that I'm going to miss you, but..." Timber had left it at that. Her bags had already been packed and loaded up into her car.

She shook her head to clear away all of the negative thoughts and slipped on a white t-shirt that had bright splotches of paint in all different colors all over it. It was kind of long compared to some of the others that she wore. This one came down to rest on her hips and cover the front pockets of her flared jeans. Then sat cross-legged on the counter to do her make-up. Not that it would take long, all she wore was a little eye-liner, just enough to outline her eyes, and a light colored lip-gloss. "That's that." She put the two items into her back pack.

She went into Glen's office, turned up the music on her ipod and started putting her note books into the main compartment of the bag for school that day. Looking around the room, she made sure that she hadn't forgot anything. School had started last week, but this was her first day there, she was already worried about doing poorly, even though she has always done well. "I guess I'm just scared of failing."

She didn't only mean in school. Her parents have never been very supportive of her choices. Not that she were given many. Glancing around the room one more time, she grabbed her hoodie and walked down the hall. She had always been the one to do the house work, from the time that she was big enough. She pretty much always had to take care of herself. Her Dad had started giving her hourly wages from four to nine on Monday through Friday and eight am to nine pm on the weekends. Probably to compensate for all of the crap that she had to deal with.

After pouring herself a travel mug of coffee, she moved to the kitchen counters and took down an extra travel mug and made it up for Glenn. She sat it on the kitchen table and walked up the stairs to shout through the bathroom door that she was leaving. _Hopefully he heard me over the shower._

After that was done, she walked out the door, locking it as she left and got into her 2005 Chevy Cavalier and drove to the school. She was kind of glad that Glenn wanted to take two vehicles and it was his idea to strictly conduct themselves in a 'professional relationship' while they were on campus. Not that they had done anything at home either and they had been married for a couple of weeks. However, Timber didn't see the need to focus any more unwanted attention on her husband than necessary.

Her husband.

After all of the nights she had laid alone in her bed dreaming about him and wishing that the man would come and take her away from the horrible life she had to live with. After all of the times that she had to watch him with the his wife that barely wanted anything to do with him. He had chosen her out of thousands of women to remmarry. Even if he had done it when he was drunk...it still kind of made her feel a little better about her self.

Upon arriving, Timber pulled into a parking space. After glancing at the clock, she realized that she was 25 minutes early. "Better go in, get registered and get my schedule and stuff." Timber grabbed her travel mug and her back pack from the passenger seat and exited the vehicle before locking it up. She made her way into the building and found the main office without any trouble at all. The secretary and principle were shocked to say the least, when they had found out that she was married. She had convieniently dodged all of the questions about who she was married to.

After getting the paperwork done in a timely manner, and getting her locker number, combination and text books, she put them all in her locker and made her way to her first class.

Since her first period teacher wasn't there yet, she just sat down outside the door and got a jump start on the recommended reading list that her English four teacher, Glen's sister April had given out, as she sipped the remainder of her quickly cooling coffee. "This is going to be an interesting day to say the least."

When her Trig teacher walked up and said good morning, she picked her self up off of the floor and nodded in return. She had decided that unless a teacher or some one from the faculty had asked her a question, that she'd play dumb. She was never too fond of Math.

"So your new here?" Her Trig teacher was a tall thin lady that seemed pretty nice at first glance. However Timber wasn't going to get 'buddy buddy' with any one just yet. At the sound of Ms. Davis voice, Timber was pulled from her thoughts. "Where did you move from?"

"Ridgeway." Ms. Davis' eyes widened in surprise, Ridgeway was the rival school. "Well I certainly wasn't expecting that answer." The woman stopped speaking and was looking behind Timber. "Who is that?" Timber looked in the direction that her teacher was looking in. Sure enough there was Glen walking down the hall in their direction. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sight of him. He was dressed in a pair of khakis and a green button down with the sleeves rolled up over his fore arms. Timber decided to play dumb. "Who?"

Ms. Davis inconspicuously gestured in Glen's direction. "That really tall guy heading this way." Timber didn't really know what to say to that, so she just shrugged. "Why don't you ask him?" As he got closer, Timber saw the woman's eyes widen in recogniton._ Oh god! Here we go..._


	3. Can I go home now?

chapter three

A/N: I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ANY ONE THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE IS OWNED BY THEMSELVES AND OR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS OT INTENDED. I AM MAKING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING FOR WRITING THIS. ONLY ENTERTAINING MYSELF, AND HOPEFULLY OTHERS...OH BEFORE I FORGET... THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW ANY CURRENT STORYLINES OF THE WWE. aLSO i HAVE NO IDEA HOW MAIL ORDER WORKS SO THIS IS JUST THE WAY I'M GOING TO BE DOING IT. ALL TRANSLATIONS ARE WRITTEN THE PHONETICALLY, THE WAY THAT THEY SOUND,. ALL TRANSLATIONS ARE MADE USING GOOGLE TRANSLATE.

ON WITH THE SHOW...

GLEN'S P.O.V.

After walking into the school, I had absolutely no idea as to where April's class room was located. Deciding to start with the office, I walked in and started talking to the some what dazed secretary. After taking the attendance log for the month from her, I followed her directions that led me down the hall. I noticed two people talking outside a room, upon closer inspection, I realized that it was Timber and what I assumed was one of her teachers. The room they were standing in front of was right next to the room that I would be calling mine for the next seven months at least.

While I was getting closer, I slowed my pace ever so slightly to give them a couple of more moments to talk without an audience. That was when I saw the way that her teacher was looking at me. _I've seen that look before. That's the look of recognition. This day is going to be fun...yeah right. Fun like Taker taking a chair up side my head._

After I couldn't dilly dally any longer, I nodded hello as I stepped around them to unlock the door to my class room and flip on the lights. I could still feel the woman looking at me, so I guess I should try and be polite. I looked at the woman, said hello and asked her how she was this morning. A question I was sure that I was going to regret until the bell rang.

She instantly put a smile on her face. "I'm doing just fine Mr...?" Apparently that was her 'subtle' way of trying to learn my name. What ever I'll play along. "Jacobs." Her smile got even bigger, if that were even possible. "Well Mr. Jacobs, I'm Ms. Davis. So your filling in for April Mathews?" I just smiled and nodded. Ms. Davis moved closer and started talking again, after having rearranged her facial expression to something that some people might think was flirtatious. Which, I'm sure, is what she was going for.

"Well, Mr. Jacobs. If you need anything, or have any questions, I'll be right next door." Glancing at Timber for help from the advancements of the strange woman before me, the look that I found on her face shocked me. Her jaw had dropped in, what I'm assuming was astonishment, but there was something else there as well. I just didn't know if it was shock or another emotion perhaps, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

Seeing that no help was going to come from her, I realized that Ms. Davis was waiting for me to answer her statement. "I'm sure I'll be just fine, Ms. Davis wasn't it?" At her nod I just continued, before she could start up again. "If I have any questions or concerns, I'll let you know." Hoping that statement wasn't going to come back and bite me in the butt later, I walked into my class room for the first time and gently closed the door behind me. Wanting to put something between me and the overly friendly woman standing just outside the door.

After taking a look around the room, I realized that I did not like the way that it was set up. "These desks have to be moved." I place the attendance log and my travel mug on my desk and started to rearrange the student desks. _All I really have to do is turn them real quick like._ It was done in less than five minutes with at least ten minutes until class would start.

Deciding to go and get a cup of coffee, I grabbed my mug and left the door to the class room open, for the students to be able to just walk in and take their seats._ If their choices cause any problems, I can just make a seating chart. Thank goodness this is a small school._ Which was one of the main reasons that my ex-wife and myself had decided to send Devan and Arista here. The senior class barely has 31 students in it._ The kind of school I always wanted to teach in._

Pulling myself from my thoughts I walked into the teacher's lounge and made my refill, introduced myself to the principle, Mr. Carter, who said that he wanted to address my first class on why Mrs. Mathews wasn't going to be here for a while and to make sure that they know that I would be taking her place until she returns. So after the bell rang we walked in companionable silence until we reached the half way point in the hall.

That was when he stopped and turned to face me, well as best he could considering the height difference. Mr. Carter is a short toothpick of a man, maxing out at about one hundred seventy pounds and standing at five foot five. Kinda small compared to my almost seven foot tall, three hundred and twenty six pound frame.

"Mr. Jacobs I think that it's only fair to warn you that, while there are good kids in this class, they tend to be a bit...oh...well unruly for lack of a better word. There are a couple of students in here that are very spoiled and tend to think 'Daddy's money' can take care of everything. They also think that they can rule the roost, so to speak. If they give you any problems, just deal with them as you see fit. Then after class, just give me a call and explain what exactly took place. That way if the parent and or parents have any problems I'll already know what to tell them and explain what repercussions are in order."

I nodded at him. "Sounds good. I can handle it." He laughed a little and gave me a little pat on the arm. "Oh I have no doubt about that." With that, we continued the rest of the way to the class room.

What we found when we got there however was not what I had been expecting, one student had a shiny new laptop out on his desk. Several were sitting on top of the desks. All were talking which was fine, but what really got me, were the three that were at my desk. Two standing on the side that faced the rest of the class, the other one sitting in my chair on my computer, well April's computer, who was apparently on youtube, choosing music videos to listen to and play.

When Mr. Carter asked me to step back into the hall, I did as he had asked and took a few steps back. I waited until I realized that the kids, were going to do everything, but listen to him. The one guy kept typing away on his laptop. The others did get down off of the desks , but started to talk even more loudly. The ones at my desk paid him no attention at all.

Mr. Carter started again, a little more loudly this time. "Okay guys listen up. Mrs. Mathews is going to be out on maternity leave , so she probably will not be here this year. Well for the biggest part. However she was nice enough to find a replacement before she left. His name is Mr. Jacobs and I hope that you'll show him the same courtesy that you would show Mrs. Mathews if she were here." When he didn't get any kind of response let alone the respect he should have gotten from the kids, he turned to me and just looked like he had been whipped. That was when I chose to make my presence known. Not only make my presence known, but also the fact that I was not happy by their unacceptable behavior.

I stepped around Mr. Carter, walked up in front of the boy on the laptop. Still no one was paying any attention or even acknowledged the bell sound that had signaled the start of class. I turned back to Mr. Carter and let him know that I could handle it from here.

After Quietly closing the door behind him, he said that he would wait outside for a moment, to which I nodded. I walked back over to the boy, reached down closed his laptop and slide it off of his desk in one fluid movement, much to his surprise. "Hey! Give that back." I just kept walking over to my desk pulled the class room keys out of my pocket, unlocked the big bottom drawer and deposited the computer, before locking it up once again. "I said for you to give that back."

Continuing to ignore the child, I glanced up at the two still standing in front of my desk, who very smartly and immediately went to sit down. I turned and stood behind the one that was still on my computer, completely unaware of what was going on around him, even when he started speaking to his friends that were no longer standing there. "Hey let's listen to Monster by Skillet" As the music filled the room, some of the other kids had apparently looked up and figured out that Mrs. Mathews was not going to be at school today, because they started to quiet down. One of the kids started to get the boys attention. "Derick.." I just silenced him by raising my hand. Derick, the kid in front of my computer, started nodding his head to the music. I reached around him and switched off the monitor. "What the hell dude?"

When he turned around, it was quite obvious that I was not who he was expecting. "Derick is it?" He gave me a look that said 'Who the Hell's asking?' "Yeah." I pointed to the desks. " You can take your seat now." At that moment realization set in and he took off around me and took a seat next to one of the girls that had an enormous grin on her face.

As I walked back up to the front of the class, the young man that had the laptop started speaking again. "Look you obviously don't understand who I am. My name is Tanner MacApline and you need to give me my computer back now." Ignoring him once again, I continued to the front and began addressing the class with a very indifferent tone.

"My name is Mr. Jacobs you will address me as such. Mrs. Mathews has been put on bed rest and has had to start her maternity leave earlier than expected. I will be teaching in her place until she returns, if she is even able to make it back this year. Is that understood?" When they all nodded except for Tanner, I focused all of my attention on him, when he crossed his arms over his chest much like a child would when they aren't getting their way. "Is there a problem Mr. MacAlpine?" Apparently he wasn't expecting to be addressed in such a manner, because his mouth fell open for a small moment. Right before it closed and he started to speak agian. "Yes there is a problem. You have still not returned my property to me?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Your property Mr. MacAlpine?" He just nodded and started up once again. " Yes sir, the laptop that my parents got me for school." I crossed my arms under my chest and smiled before replying in turn. "Sounds like it's your parents property then. I'll be sure to contact them during my conference time to let them know where it is."

"But.."

"The conversation is over, Mr. MacAlpine. Now onto the next." I softened up my facial features a little as well as my voice. "Now all in all, I think we got off to a rough start, but I think you're all pretty much aware of that. Tomorrow, I expect everyone to be seated, quiet and to have your books and supplies ready for class. Now do you all have the required reading list?" At their acknowledgment, I continued. "Good, we're going to be starting with Beowulf."

At their groans,I suddenly remembered that this group were freshmen and I couldn't help, but to chuckle a little. "What's wrong with Beowulf?" A young lady gave me an exasperated look. "Are you kidding? Have you seen that thing? Have you seen how long it is? Have you seen the type of speech that's used? We're going to have to look up every other word in the dictionary. Then we're going to have to look up all of those words in the children's dictionary. It's going to take us a half hour to read a page. Can't we just watch the movie?" I nodded."Isn't that the point of going to school? To learn things? Here's what well do. I want you guys to get a folder, so we can create a reading log." One of the kids raised their hand. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Jacobs, what's a reading log?" I started chuckling again. "Well it all depends on what it's for. These are going to be to keep up with what book your reading, as well as how many pages you get through at a time and how long you read each time. We're also going to put any words we find that we don't know the meaning of on another sheet, as well as the definition of those words. Your going to turn them in every Friday at the end of class. Your going to need at least five words. Don't give me those looks, I'm going to be doing it too.

After we get though the book, I'll see if I can't gee the movie in here. Alright, now that that's out of the way, what I want you to do now is a free writing exercise. Which is where you just write about, well what ever you want to write about. This is a very informal assignment, okay? This is mainly just to blow off some steam that I'm sure a few of you have. Like I said it can be anything from lyrics to a song or heck you could write down your favorite recipe. I don't care just make it a page long."

While they all got started doing that I went over to my desk and grabbed the attendance log. "While all of you are doing that I'm going to take attendance since I forgot to do it earlier. After you are all done with the assignment we'll have have a 'question and answer period'" I even did the air parentheses. "Since I'm pretty sure some of you might have some. Some of you are looking like your just about to burst at the seams, although I'm not sure if that's from curiosity or from forgetting to go to the restroom before class started."

Walking back from the teacher's lounge I began to reflect on my first morning teaching here. All in all, it had been going very well. I was however, getting tired of answering the same questions over and over and over and over again. Thankfully, This was my last class of the morning and lunch was after it. _Wow I sound like a kid...what's your favorite part of school? Luuunch. _

Shaking my head, I walked back into my class room to stand behind and lean on, since my knee is killing me, the podium at the front of the room and waited for my next class to come in. _I need to make a list._ I reached down and got a piece of paper from the shelf inside the podium and began to write the things down as they came to mind._ Printer paper, pocket folders I'll get a count later, some one seems to have absconded with the tape so I need some of that, might as well go ahead and pick up some staples too... _I could hear the next class coming in and sitting down, so I folded up the piece of paper and put it into my jeans pocket.

When I looked up I saw three familiar faces smiling back at me. _Thank you God. My girls...and Timber. Oh yeah...professional relationship... oh well maybe this wont be a long class._ "Okay so I know that some of you might have some questions, so let's just go ahead and get those out of the way right now."

The words barely had time to leave my mouth before, almost every hand flew up into the air. "Oookaaay. Let's just get them out of the way while I do attandance. If you have a question when I call your name just, fire it at me. Let me see."

I picked up the attendance log and read the first name. " Adams, Micheal." I looked up looking for him. He put his hand in the air a second before he started talking."Okay so alot of us have heard some stuff today and I was wondering if you are who every one has said that you are?"

I just looked at him."Okay fine are you really Kane?" I just gave him one of my best Kane smiles that I could muster at the moment. "Yeah I am, but I'm off that clock for a while." He started to ask another question, but I just called the next name. "Brown, Sarah?"

Looking up I found her in the seat next to Timber. "Aren't you supposed to be hurt?" I nodded and answered. "Yeah I am. I had surgery on my knee three weeks ago. I'm really not supposed to be on it, but some one called in a favor so here I am." Looking a little lower on the list I continued in the same manner, calling a name and answering a question. If it were an appropriate question to answer.

"Holloway, Bethany?" Glancing up I scanned the room and found her raising her hand in the last desk of the third row. Judging by the look on her face, she had a hum-dinger of a question. "Oh God. What?" She kind of squirmmed in her seat for a second or two, like she was trying to muster up a little extra courage. "So it's hear-say that you got divorced, but you're wearing a wedding band. Does that mean that you got remarried?"

Her question caught me completely off gaurd. I knew I had to have looked like a deer caught in the headlights. So to speak. I don't know why, but I got the biggest grin on my face and absent mindedly looked at Timbber while I answered Bethany's question. "Yeah. It does." I turned back to the list of names in my hand. As Devan and Arista screamed "What?"

"Not the time nor the place girls."

"Oh Mr. Jacobs." I glanced back up, it was Bethany again. "What now?" She pointed to the empty desk beside her. "Davin Holloway is out today. He's my brother, and he's sick. Like oober sick."

I just raised my eyebrows, and went back to the list going through it untill I got to the last name. " Mock, Benjamin." I looked up once again. He gave me a nod that seemed to say 'what's up?' I put the slip on the little thing outside the door and had to stop at the podium to keep my self upright. My knee was hurting so much that I was seriously rethinking this whole thing.

"So...Mr. Jacobs..."Glancing up to see who was going to fire the next question at me, I was almost a little irritated to find out that it was the last guy on the attendance list. Benjamin. "What?"

He got this shit eating grin on his face, like he had thought of a million dollar question. _Oh dear..._ "So what does your wife look like and how old is she?" Chosing to for go answering if I could. I pullled the first excuse that I could think of out of my head. " I said one question."

I started walking to my desk, well limping rather, and sat down. "Yes, but I used a conjunction, therefore it's one sentence. Making it one question." I sat in thought for a moment. "Well, you've got me there, but I'm still not going to answer." I gave him one of my own shit eating grins. "Okay you guys are just going to do a free writting assignment today...start you off easy." Bethany raised her hand back up. "Yes Bethany?" She had the most confused look on her face. "What are the girls supposed to do?"

All I could do was look at her._ Did she really just ask me that?_ "The exact same thing. Oh before I forget. I'm sure you've all noticed a new face at school. Her name is Timber. I'm sure that you've all figured out, she just moved here, so be nice and as helpful as you can."

_Can I go home now..._


	4. That's better how'

A/N: I own nothing except for the plot and any one that is unrecognizable.

ON WITH THE SHOW...

After getting home Timber threw her keys into the bowl that sits on the table by the door that goes into the garage, thankful that she had enough school credits to only be required a half of a day at school. _Maybe they'd let me be an office aid._ She took off her shoes and put the in the tray by the door, before heading out of the mud room and into the kitchen.

Grabbing a soda from the fridge and opening the bag of potatoe chips on the counter didn't take her long. "I hate school lunches.. ugh!" Timber poored some of the chips into a bowl and took them along with her drink down the couple of steps that go from the kitchen down into the living room. She set her snacks on the coffee table and dropped her back pack by the couch as she passed by to dart up the stairs to change into some more comfortable clothes. Comfortable clothes being a pair of short black soffe shorts and a tank top, then settled down on the couch to do her homework.

_Joy! Can't wait to get this crap done...oooo what should I cook for dinner? No none of that focus on the unpleasant task at hand...Spaghetti maybe? _Timber glanced at the grandfather clock that stands close to the front door. Twelve fifteen. _At least three and a half hours untill Glen gets home...Porkchops? _Shaking her head she reached for a couple of chips and popped them into her mouth. _Y__ou're just hungry..._

Thirty minutes later, she packed up her things, put her bag by the garage door and went into the kitchen. With her chip bowl deposited in the sink, she got out a large pot, a paper plate and a vegetable peeler. Then she took out five large potatoes, a can of whole kernel corn, a can of Rotel tomatoes and chilis, a can of ranch style bean and a can of french cut green beans. She quickly organized everything on the counter and filled the large pot with the canned ingredients and set it on a burner to simmer, before she started to peel the potatoes. Letting the peelings drop onto the paper plate, Timber began to hum to herself.

After she cubed the potatoes, she dropped them into the pot and got a package of stew meat out of the fridge. Putting it in a skillet with some butter to brown, she let her mind reflect over how her day went. It had been rather awkward trying to dodge her friends questions about what she thought of Glenn getting remarried. Not that she wasn't happy to be around them more, it was just difficult seeing as how they had no idea as to why she was now at their school and not at the same one that she had been attending.

That thought then led to the next thought, as she stired the meat on auto pilot, of how she didn't know how Glen felt about her. It wasn't something that they had discussed. _Probably still his kids' best friend. The girl that's 'practically family', because she's always around._ Shaking away the troublesome thoughts, she dropped the meat into the pot, stirred it and turned up the heat to bring it to a boil.

Turning on the sink to wash up the skillet and other utinsels that she had used she adjusted the temperature. _This little soap pump thingy is pretty darn nifty. No more full sink for three things. Yay! _She rinsed everything off and placed them in the drain board to dry. Timber looked over at the clock on the stove. Three O'clock. _Well, now what do I want to do? _

Timber walked into the laundry room and set the washer to fill up before she tossed in a detergent pod. She walked up the stairs and stripped Glens bed and headed back down stairs, arms loaded with linens and dropped them into a pile in front of the washer. Then peeked over into the clothes hamper that collected what was tossed down the laundry chute. _Not enough to even be considered a small load. You can wait untill tomorrow._ Deciding to change her own sheets, she jogged back up the stairs and stripped her own bed down and added it to the pile, before adjusting the load size on the washer. _You know it'd save a whole lot of time if we just slept in the same bed God I almost feel like a room-mate._

After putting the linens into the wash she headed back into the kitchen to stir the concoction on the stove. Glancing around the kitchen she noticed that she had forgot to clean the coffee pot before shehad left that morning. So taking it to the sink she turned on the hot water and swirled water around in it as she reached for a pump of dish washing liquid with the other hand. _"_I just love this little thing!."

"What little thing?" With a scream Timber was barely able to save the coffee pot from certain death on the tile floor. "Oh my god that would have been a catastrophic event! Please don't sneak up on me like that." She looked over at him and saw that he was trying to laugh, but it was more like a grimace. "Hey, are you okay?" She became even more concerned when he shook his head honestly. "It's the knee huh?"

He nodded and she went over to the cabinet and got down a glass then filled it with water. "Here go take something." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Glenn Jacobs go take something." He just looked at her."There is no since in you being in pain when you don't have to be. Now go take something or all the water that I saved with that little soap pumpy thingy will be canceled out by the damn glass of water that's going to be poured back down the sink because you're to stuborn to go and take something." Glen threw up his hands in surrender."Yes ma'am, yes ma'am."

Smiling she held out the glass of water. "Food's going to be done soon." He took it. "Imma take a shower real quick." She could hear him going up the stairs and into the bathroom, since she heard the medicine cabinet close. _Noisy thing..._ She heard him go into the bedroom and a minute later head back into the bathroom. "In the laundry chute please!"

"OKAY!"

~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~

As Glen walked back down the stairs, he had to hang onto the banister to keep him upright. That stuff kicked in faster than he thought. _Probably, because of the empty stomach..._ As he walked into the kitchen, he stopped and watched Timber move around the room. She was taking dishes down from the cabinet and setting the on the counter, before she moved to **try** to get down some glasses. _Guess I put them up to high. _She was standing on the tippy tips of her toes. _She's so tiny._

Walking up behind her, he put his left hand on her left hip and reached over her to get a glass with his right. "Put 'em up to high?" She was looking at his hand on her hip, but he didn't move it. _We're married, I can casually touch my wife...can't I...you haven't touched her at all! It's Timber for crying out loud. Exactly! _

"Uh yeah...hey why are there no step stools in this house?" She was looking up at him now with her head cocked to the left. "I'm six foot eleven. Don't really need them." He reached up to get a second glass, when she turned causing his hand to skim over her derriere to her opposite hip. She then placed her right hand over the one on he has on her hip. "Does your knee feel any better?"

"Yeah. Kicked in faster than I thought it would." She nodded, "You probably need to get something on top of it, before you end up getting sick." He made a face at that comment. "That's what I thought come on, it's ready."

After getting their food and drinks to the table, they ate in companionable silence for a few small moments. "So how did yhe day go after I left?" Glen hissed a heavy sigh through his closed lips. "Oh, come on it couldn't have been that bad." He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Well I would exactly say that it was bad, because it could have been worse. However, at the same time, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows either."

Timber took a sip of her drink. "Uh-oh. What happened?" Glen chose to take the time to eat a bite, before he continuing. "Let's just say that it was my first day and I've already got a set of parents angry with me and a student that thinks I have it out for him." Her eyebrows rose with understanding. "Tanner MacAlpin, huh?" He nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know that?" Timber simply shrugged her shoulders. "Small school."

Glen had finished eating before she did, so he took his dishes to the sink and made himself a cup of coffee, before rejoining her at the table. "So how did you're day go with the girls?" He grunted in response. "Glen I think we should tell them. It'll make things alot smoother for all of us. We'll tell them that they can't say anything." He nodded after a thought filled moment. "Yeah, you're right. I owe it to them. After all they're the ones that told me about Maurisa." Timber choked on her soda."What?"

"Yeah they told me how they were 'tired of her pretending to still love me, even though she clearly didn't, because she was seeing this guy'. Let's just say they were eventually found out, not just by the girls either."

"Wow I wish I could say that I'm sorry, but I'm not. However, I am sorry that you had to go through all of that."Glen reached across the table, placing his hand over her much smaller one to give it a gentle squeeze. "I know what you mean."

~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~

With dinner being over, they moved into the living room to watch a movie. " I don't care, you pick. I need to switch over the laundry." After watching her go, he turned to pick out a DVD. As he did so, his thoughts began to wander to some one in very small shorts. _My god, she looks good in those. I think she's trying to kill me." _Hearing her come back into the room, he grabbed one that he has watched several times and popped it into the player.

As he sat down on the couch, he watched her grab the blanket off of hte love seat. "Are you cold?" Timber got comfortable on the couch with him. "No, but I know from experience that when you pick a movie I'm going to be scared... well, 'shit-less' for the lack of a better term." Chuckling, he started the movie. After about twenty minutes into it, he noticed that she had skooted as close to him as possible with her knees to her chest. She had the blanket gripped with both hands under her nose, like she was ready to use it to hide.

With the meds still messing with his head a little, he wrapped his right arm around her and let his hand rest against the bask of her upper thigh, pulling her a little closer to him. After a few minutes, something happened and Timber hid her face in between the side of his chest, causing him to unconcously run his hand slowly up and down her thigh. Even though he heard her shocked intake of breath, he continued for a moment, before he stopped with his hand on the part of her derriere that was showing out from under her shorts. Of course, the fact that they were all scruntched up from the way that she was sitting left a little more exposed than earlier when she was trying to reach those glasses.

_Oh my god he's trying to kill me! He's got his hand on my ass...Just a little farther and he'd have it on something else...None of that. He probably doesn't even realize where it is. Hello he's a man. He is perfectly aware of where it is! _Mentally shaking off the thoughts, Timber snuggled her face into the crook of his shoulder and layed her hand to rest on his lower stomach.

She was becoming too aware of where his hand is. Hyper-aware. She was having to stop herself from wiggling. After something in the movie made her jump once again, she found that he had started to rub the back of her thigh again. She couldn't help it...she whimpered. It was a small sound, but it was there. This caused Glen to look at her. "You okay?" _Holy crap, he heard that!_ Timber nodded mumbling under her breath. "Define okay."

"What do you mean?" Maybe not as under her breath as she thought. "Nothing just freaked out..you know the movie." So she just snuggled closer. "We can watch something else." SHe shook her head. "No, I wanna watch this."

"Well here." He picked her up, like she weighed nothing at all, and put her in his lap and she snuggled into the bend of his neck and shoulder. He had his left arm resting on the arm of the couch around her and his right hand resting on her thigh. She had decided to forgo being subtle. "I'm uncomfortable."

"Well get comfortable." He let her go so she could do so. She moved her legs around until she was facing him, stradling his lap, with a hand on each side of his chest. "And that's better how?" Timber just gave him an evil little grin, before she ran her hand over his chest and up his neck, around to the back of it. "Oh this is much better." She leaned in and place a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.


	5. Guess who cooked dinner?

Waking up to the insistent beeping of the alarm clock, Timber reached over to the bedside table and switched it off. Reaching over her head to stretch, she became aware of the aching soreness in her lower abdomen. Becoming aware of the soreness made her think of the reason she became sore to begin with. That thought caused a huge smile to form on her face.

Relaxing from her stretch, she threw the blankets off to get up...well, she tried. When she tried to get up, Glen's arm had tightened around her hips to hold her to him. Looking down, she saw his hand resting over most of her stomach and around to her hip.

That gave her a moment of pause, she always seemed to forget how small she is compared to her husband. That thought just started the process over again. Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was already seven o'clock. "Oh, no! This is not good." She started to gently shake Glen's shoulder. "Glen, wake up. Glen." When he didn't respond, other than to start snoring, she began to shake him a little more frantically. "Glen, Baby, Baby wake up. We gotta get going we are REALLY late. It's..." She looked back over at the alarm clock. "Holy crap it's seven oh five! Glen Thomas Jacobs wake up!"

When that didn't work she decided that if she couldn't beat him, join him. Leaning down, she placed her lips over his in a lingering, sweet kiss. That made him pull her not just closer, but under him as well. He had rolled on top of her and began to run his hands up and down her sides as he deepened the kiss. Finally coming up for air, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Now that's a better way to wake up than by an alarm clock."

"Oh I'd definitely agree with you on that one hun, but we are _really_ running late." He gave her a questioning look. "It's after seven."

His head whipped over to the clock beside the bed. "Oh hell no. Second day and we are both going to be late. Okay sleeping beauty out of bed!" He rolled off of her and sat up.

Giggling, Timber couldn't help, but to playfully scold him. "Hey, you were the one that was sawing logs when I was trying to wake you up."

Glen snapped his fingers at her. "Quick, quick, quick up, up, up!" Rolling her eyes, Timber got off of the bed and walked out of the room to the guest room, where all of her things are still in their place, to grab some clothes before heading down the hall to the other shower. Ten minutes later, she was ready to go.

As she made it to the kitchen, she saw him waiting on her by the garage door in the mud room. "Figured you'd already be gone."

He shrugged and handed her a travel mug full of coffee. "Thought you might need this. God knows I do."

She took it from him with a thank you as he held open the door to let her exit the house.

* * *

><p>Pulling into a parking space Glen let out a heavy sigh, knowing that today is going to be very different from yesterday. Things just got a little more complicated with his wife. Yes, she's his wife, but she's also his 'unofficial daughter' that grew up with his girls. He knew he shouldn't have caved last night, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to care. Since the day that she had moved in with him, they had gotten closer and there had been a tension along with a shift in their relationship. "Well, now there's going to be an even larger shift." Thinking about the fact that they were telling the girls tonight, he got out of the SUV and walked into the main office with a smile on his face.<p>

Realizing that she was about to be late for her college calculus class, Timber hurried through the crowded hall like an axe murderer is behind her and slipped into her seat right before the bell rang. Devan looked at her from across the aisle to her left and gave her a high-five. That's when Timber realized that she had forgotten to take off her wedding rings. _Maybe no one will notice._

All of the upper staff, just the important people such as the super intendant, principle, guidance counselor and secretary, were informed that she and Glen are married, just incase an incident were to arise involving other students. They were asked to keep Timber being married quiet for multiple reasons, most importantly the fact that Devan and Arista had no idea and secondly, Timber didn't want anything to cause her to be singled out by the other student and teachers. For any reason.

Quickly tucking her left hand into her pocket to hide the 'guilty secret', she looked around and realized that Ms. Davis wasn't in the room yet. She turned back to Devan. "Where is she?"

Devan shrugged. "No clue girl. She said that she was running to the teacher's lounge to refill her coffee and hasn't made it back yet."

"So I ran down the hall like my life depended on it for nothing?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Ms. Davis walked through the door flustered and empty-handed and started attendance without looking at any one. "Timber and Devan exchanged glances and shrugged before opening their books. Just after Timber's name was called, thankful that the school had let her use her maiden name, the intercom came on and she was called into the office. _Am I really in that much trouble for running in the hall? _ Getting up she left the room and walked the short distance down the hall to the office.

As she entered the office, the secretary, Mrs. Golden, looked up from her computer and smiled. "Hello Timber, Mr. Carter will be with you shortly."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Oh no dear he just wants to talk to you about your school credits and such. Just things that slipped his mind yesterday."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she sat down in a chair that faces Mrs. Golden's desk. "Why would you think that you were in trouble?"

Timber gave her a guilty smile. "I was running late so I literally ran through the halls this morning."

Mrs. Golden just dismissed her statement with a wave of her hand. "Sweetheart that's nothing to worry about. It's not like you were doing it to cause trouble, just to keep out of it. Big difference, besides your academic reputation precedes you to make us all know other wise. A trouble maker wouldn't have gotten through all of their highschool classes and moved on to earning their college credits by the time they started in their junior year, the way that you did."

Timber could feel herself blush on the compliment. After waiting for a few moments the door to the right of Mrs. Golden's desk opened and Mr. Carter walked out with a warm smile which Timber returned, but became puzzled when he walked over to the door that grants access to both Mrs. Golden and himself.

Timber looked nervously at Mrs. Golden to see a very large reassuring smile on her face that put her at ease, before Mr. Carter broke the silence. "Okay Timber, I know that you're curious about why I wanted to see you. I meant touch more on this yesterday after I asked you what you wanted to do once you graduate and you said that you haven't done so yet, that you want to finish your education to become a Certified Administrative Professional right?"

Surprised that he had remembered, Timber smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You do most of your classes online correct?"

"Yes sir, that's right as well as my Calculus class, even though I am in the regular class while I do it." He gave Mrs. Golden a smile and nodded, giving her the okay to speak up. Just before the guidance counselor, Mrs. Sommers, knocked on the door and entered. "Sorry I'm late. Dealing with irate parents." He nodded his acceptance at her.

Mrs. Golden smiled and very daintily cleared her throat, before she smiled and spoke up. "Well, what would you say to some hands-on training until you get your calculus work done? We know that you are almost done with your college math. You should definitely consider graduating early and getting an undergraduate degree in secretarial science or office administration."

Timber smiled and commented politely. "Actually I started an office administration course last week."

Mrs. Sommers spoke up. "Would you like to graduate early Timber? It's definitely an option for you, considering that you continued your education through out your summers. It can be signed off on in just a couple of days."

Timber took a couple of calming breathes to think, before she replied. "Can I have some time to consider it? I really want to, I mean that's what I want to do, but I also need to talk it over with Glen?" She paused to take a deep breath. "This is not what I was expecting when I was asked in to the office this morning. I think I'm a little shell-shocked, for lack of a better term."

Mrs. Sommers spoke up once again. "Would you like to talk to him now? You could use my office. I know it seems like we are pushing this onto you, but we need a decision soon. There are several other students that are vying to be office aids, however they simply want to skip out on class. We just need your answer, to know how many we need to give the okay to. We don't want the office to be invaded by them. You would be step above them. You aren't going to be an office aid."

Timber looked at them all in complete confusion until Mrs. Golden spoke up. "You're going to be training to take my place. I'm happily retiring at the end of the year and would be very glad to say that I hand-picked my replacement and ecstatic to know that I trained said person to take the best care of the office and school the way that I was."

Mrs. Sommers spoke again. "I can work on your schedule and get you set to start tomorrow if you like."

Timber had sat in her seat in stunned silence and awe. "Mrs. Sommers, I'd like to borrow your office if that's still alright." Timber wouldn't have thought it possible, but all of their smiles turned mega watt and even more genuine. The guidance counselor nodded as she motioned for Timber to move to the office to the right just as you come into the main office. "I'll go send him this way and watch over his class."

* * *

><p>"I think you should do it, it's what you want to do and they're pretty much offering it to you on a silver platter. You're more than capable, Timber. I wouldn't worry about it, you can do it, but I'm pretty sure that you know that."<p>

Timber almost didn't know what to do, but at the same time she did. She was just really nervous. "What if I don't do a good job?"

He chuckled a little. "You're not going to get everything right the first time. You're gonna make mistakes, but again I think you know that. I'm pretty sure that you know how to learn from your mistakes too."

Timber looked down at her shoes in thought briefly, before looking up at him again. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

Timber just smiled before she walked out of Mrs. Sommers' office. "Okay, consider me your new 'trainee' Mrs. Golden."

The woman clapped her hands. "Okay have a seat and we'll discuss your new dress code and behavior protocols. Which I'm sure isn't really a concern, you handle your self very well."

"Okay." She glanced over at Glen and smiled as he exited the office and returned to teach his class, before she took the seat directly in front of the desk. "Dress code wise, would it be the same as the school dress code?"

"Well yes I suppose, but you would need to dress in a professional way. It actually goes along with the behavior protocols. You should 'dress and conduct you self in a professional manner.'"

Timber nodded. "That's defiantly do-able. What time do I need to be here? I'm guessing that it will be a bit earlier than yesterday."

"Just be here by seven-thirty. We can cover the rest in the morning." Smiling Timber got up and left the office.

Deciding to make a stop at the lady's room before she returned to class, she darted through the door. After doing her thing, she moved to the lavatory and washed and dried her hands. However, she did a happy dance before calmly exiting the restroom.

Sitting back down in her seat she, felt a poke in her left side. Looking over at Devan she saw a questioning look on her face. "Tell you at lunch."

* * *

><p>Walking into the mud room, Timber dropped her backpack to the floor and her keys into the bowl by the door to the kitchen. Timber made her way upstairs to go through her closet. Standing in front of it she flipped through the items hanging there. "Okay, professional...let's see what we have to work with..." She came to a black slacks that Devan had bamboozled her into buying. "Ah ha! Now for a top..." Pulled out the pants and continued to browse through the closet. "Here we go." She pulled out a cream-colored button up and laid it on the bed next to the slacks, then flipped back to the spot she got the pants from and pulled out the matching vest before grabbing a pair of black round- toed pumps and a pair of thigh highs from her dresser. Laying it all out, she felt that it was appropriate, without going over board.<p>

Setting the oven to pre-heat before heading to the fridge, she pulled out a pack of pork chops and some fresh green beans from the vegetable drawer. She sat the package of pork chops on the counter and grabbed a colander from the cabinet to the her left and sat it in the sink, before she dropped the beans into it and turned on the water to rinse them.

She pulled out a pot and baking tray from the cabinet and sat them on the counter, before seasoning and placing the pork chops onto the tray then popped them into the oven to start baking. She snapped the beans into thirds, placing them into the pot and covering them with water, then put them on the stove to boil. She pulled out some potatoes and started to peel and cube them.

After the potatoes were on the stove to boil with the beans and the timer was set, she went to get some of her course work done on the computer. She had completed a couple of reviews and passed two tests when she heard the timer go off down stairs.

Going back to the stove, she turned down the heat under the green beans and opened the oven to turn the meat. Using a pot holder, she took the pot of boiling potatoes over to the sink and drained them in the colander before returning them to the pot and adding butter and milk. She pulled a potato masher from the caddy by the stove and used it to finish the potatoes and placed them on the stove to keep them warm.

After draining and adding butter to the beans, she emptied them along with the potatoes into two bowls and placed them onto the table. Then after pulling the pork chops out of the oven, she transferred them onto a platter which joined the rest of the food in the center of the table. She set out four place settings and went upstairs to put away her things in the study and decided to change clothes.

Hearing the back door close and the voices besides Glen's she threw her top on and straightened her hair in the mirror before heading back down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Behave nicely you two." The girls looked up at Glen like he had grown a third head, but quickly covered it with faked innocence.<p>

Devan decided to take it a step farther and ask; "What do you mean?"

Glen raised his eyebrows sternly before answering. "You know exactly what I mean." Devan and Arista had their backs to the living room, so they couldn't see Timber when she entered. Barely containing a chuckle, he continued. "Besides I think you'll like her. I think you'll all be the best of friends."

Timber decided to put the girls out of their misery, their dad is having far too much fun messing with their heads. SHe brushed past the girls and went to fill the glasses with ice. "They need to nice huh? What about you mister?"

"Who me? I'm always nice."

Timber sat the last glass back on the table and gave him a doubtful look. "Yeah, okay." She glanced at the girls who were just standing there with their mouths open. "Are you going to eat or are you just gonna stand there drawing flies?"

They could see the wheels in Devan's head turning. "Okay, there's only four place settings so that means...Oh my god!"

Glen looked at her like she was something of an idiot. "It wasn't even a bit obvious? With me coming to teach and her just mysteriously switching schools?"

They both shook their head in unison, but made their way to the table.


End file.
